


Fashion Choices

by Verkaiking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Outlaw Queen, Dark!OQ, F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verkaiking/pseuds/Verkaiking
Summary: For OQ Prompt Party 2018.Dark!OQPrompt #115 - Robin likes to kiss the exposed parts of skin the EQ reveals (cleavage, back etc)





	Fashion Choices

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to her outfits.

They’re decadent, laden with gemstones or feathers or lace, always some rich, velvety fabric that feels almost as smooth as her skin.

They’ve been living in her castle in the Enchanted Forest for the better part of a year now, and Robin has come to enjoy her in every color. Blues and reds and blacks and greens, each one complementing a different feature of her. Her eyes, her lips, her breasts...

His favorite parts are the cuts. No matter what she’s wearing, there’s always a daring cut in the silhouette, exposing some part of her gorgeous figure, luring him in to kiss it and feel the way goosebumps rise on her skin as he does.

It’s become a game of sorts. She’ll choose her attire according to whatever area of her stunning body she wants him to pay some proper attention to for the day. If she wants him to kiss and caress down her arms, they’ll be uncovered; if she wants his lips to trail their worship down the line of her spine, she’ll opt for something with a modest front, but with her entire back revealed to him. When it’s her breasts she wants fondled, she’ll opt for plunging necklines, the swells peeking from the tight, jeweled confines of her corset, just enough for his hungry mouth to treat itself to the soft, supple sweetness of her...

And sometimes, when she wants his mouth somewhere more adventurous, she’ll wear nothing at all.

Today, though, she’s decided to change the game a little. She’s in a velvet robe, black as night with red ruffles accenting the chest and cuffs, and he can see the tops of her breasts, showcased in what looks like the black corset he so loves on her, a black skirt heavily draping from the waist down. And he knows if he were to unclasp that robe and remove it, he’d find a sliver of skin just between both items of clothing.

He moves to do just that, his mouth already watering at the thought, but she stops him with a smile, her long hair bouncing in waves around her face as her hands move to that pesky clasp.

“Sit,” she commands, and Robin all but falls back onto the chair her magic conjures to appear just behind him. He’s licking his lips as he pulls his cock out of his trousers, pumping slowly as he watches those deft fingers of hers undo the clasp and let her robe fall open.

He can’t help but moan when that little bit of skin is finally revealed, and he itches to touch her, but she’s out of his reach where she stands.

“Come here,” he rasps, still pumping, and he can see the danger in her eyes when she smiles wickedly and moves just a little bit closer.

“My neck’s been feeling a little tense,” she teases, pulling her shoulders back and letting the velvet caress her skin as the robe falls, pooling on the floor around her skirt. Robin groans. He loves her like this, with just that corset and no tunic or overshirt, just her tits and that evil grin he wants to kiss right off.

She’s moving towards him, and he rises as if by instinct, letting go of his cock and taking her in his arms, attacking her neck with his lips immediately. He kisses up and down the stretch of skin along her jaw, her shoulder, down to the tops of her breasts and back up to her lips, tongue seeking out the taste of her until she moans.

His hands are busy at her waist, thumb rubbing over the bit of skin between the hem of her corset and the waistline of her skirt. He’s crazy about that spot, loves that little, tempting bit of flesh. And she knows it, too, it’s most likely the reason she chose to dress like this today in the first place.

But before he can show her just how much he wants her, how much she affects him, she’s pushing him away, landing him back on the chair while she looms above him, hands reaching behind to the small of her back.

“And my legs feel a little tired,” she says just before her skirt, too, falls off, joining the robe on the floor in a heap of velvety black. She steps barefoot out of it, taking another step toward him as his hand moves back over his cock.

She’s got those Storybrooke undergarments on, the kind she’d conjured with her magic a month into their relationship, to show him one of the few things from that world that she’d never do without. It’s black, too, with lace trimmings, and when she turns he can see the barely-there strap of fabric along the line of her arse and fuck, he’s already hard for her.

Her leg hikes up and onto him, foot landing flat on his thigh, and he leans in to kiss her calf, trailing a line up, up, up to her knee, and then pulling on her leg just a little with his free hand, just enough to bring her closer and continue kissing up her thigh.

He can hear her breathing faltering a bit, her voice a little raspy when she tells him,  _ Eager, are you? _ and removes her leg from his grasp. And he’s not ashamed of the whine he gives her in answer, his eyes turning defiant as he looks up at her and protests, “I was enjoying that.”

“So was I,” she agrees, “but the girls are getting jealous.”

She is now touching and teasing her breasts over her corset as she watches him, and Robin licks his lips again, replying with a flirty, “Well, we can’t have that, now, can we?”

And when she allows him to touch her, his grip is urgent as he turns her, his hands desperately trying to undo the laces of the blasted contraption until it finally peels off of her, leaving her in nothing but that lovely thong he knows she’s worn just to tempt him.

His hands turn her back around, and his height on this chair is perfect, because his mouth is right at the level of those gorgeous tits when she walks into the space between his legs, standing before him and looking as delectable as ever.

Robin hugs her to him, needy for her, moaning when she moves to straddle him and rubs herself against his aching cock, a low, guttural “Regina” escaping him as he grabs her waist and buries his face in her breasts, licking and sucking her right nipple, giving it a gentle little bite before he moves to do the same to the other, and then back the way he came.

He can feel her growing more and more aroused, hears her moans getting louder, her voice breathier when she commands him to  _ Suck harder— oh, fuck yes, like that _ as she grips his hair and keeps him where she wants him, her skin flushed and warm, nipples hard and begging for more of his attentions. And Robin is all too happy to oblige.

That is, until she gasps a “Wait... wait...” that has him stopping everything immediately, his eyes searching for hers, worried he might’ve done something.

But she’s smiling at him, catching her breath even as she explains that “There’s also something... here... that needs tending to.”

Her hand has moved down between them, to the bit of black silk she’s still wearing, and Robin lets out a breathy chuckle, moving to suck her left nipple. He goes slow this time, not as hard, only a taste, a teasing little lick for good measure, and lets her go with a smile, his hand joining hers between them and rubbing over the smooth fabric.

“Oh,” she breathes, her eyes closing, and he keeps rubbing in slow little circles, two fingers slipping into the fabric and touching the inviting heat of her, thrusting in slowly, exploring and stretching her, feeling the way her wetness builds and builds. His wrist brushing against his cock on every turn, and he wants her so badly that that little bit of contact has him bucking his hips involuntarily against her. She smiles, though her eyes remain closed, and grinds down against him as her nails dig into his chest, with just enough pressure to make him gasp and thrust up again.

She waves her hand just as Robin grips her rear and moves her closer for an open-mouthed kiss, her tongue almost attacking him just as the magic makes his linen shirt and leather trousers disappear, leaving him naked beneath her.

To even the score, his hand tugs hard at the thong, ripping the fabric away until she’s as bare and needy as he is, with her wet cunt sliding along his cock as he continues kissing her.

It’s wild, and messy, and every bit the delicious, wonderful exchange it’s been since day one, her mouth is a bloody marvel, moving down his neck and leaving wet patches as she kisses her way down and over his shoulder, then over his chest and back up, one hand moving down to grasp his cock as she pulls back, the other holding onto the back of his neck for purchase.

She pumps him there, with the perfect amount of delicious pressure, murmuring how hard he is, how much she wants him inside her, and if she doesn’t stop with that, he’ll pop before he can feel the wet, tight heat of her around him, and that would be a waste.

His hand finds hers on his cock, stops her movements, and her face looks relaxed, he’d even say sleepy if it weren’t for the fire brewing in her eyes, the lascivious way in which she licks her lips and smiles curiously at him.

God, he loves her.

“I want you in our bed,” he murmurs, giving her waist a little squeeze when she leans in for another tongue-filled kiss.

When they part, she rises wordlessly, giving him a few teasing pumps when he rises to join her, and it takes Robin a minute, his breath catching with the unbelievable sensation.

He’s grabbing her then, turning her until her back smacks against his chest and his hand ventures down over her navel, until it sinks into her and spreads the wetness there, rubbing at that little nub that makes her scream.

“Cheater,” she chides on a gasp, her whole body arching under his touch.

He hums a laugh into her neck, kisses her there because he can, his other arm wrapping strongly around her front so he can fondle her breasts as he keeps pushing one finger and then two into her, alternating between teasing rubs and tempting little dips inside her until she’s whimpering for him.

“Fuck me,” she whispers, and who is he to deny her?

Stopping his actions and removing his hands from her altogether, he waits one, two breaths, and then sneaks an arm beneath her knees, the other ready to catch her back when she falls into him, his feet immediately carrying them both up the stairs as she laughs and holds onto him.

And how lucky he is, Robin thinks, that he gets to play these little games, to share his life with her, to love her until his last breath.


End file.
